Wish Upon A Ramen Bowl
by Savior908
Summary: Hinata makes a wish on a magic bowl. Will it come true in the promised 5 days? With a little help from Tsunade, Sasuke, the lady from the ramen stand and others it just might.


**_Wish Upon A Ramen Bowl_**

"Will it work?" a young purple haired girl asked the man at the trinket stand. " 100 guaranteed! Just write your wish on the bowl and it will come true in five days!" the man replied smiling

"It usually costs 45.00, but I'll let a pretty girl like you have it for 15.00!"after completing the transaction the girl hurried home.

"Pardon me ,Neji" she said nearly knocking her cousin down as she raced to her room. Hinata Hyuuga , age 12, sat down on her bed and looked at the bowl turning it in her hands. She grabbed a marker from her desk and began to write.

**'I wish Naruto will ask me out'** she wrote in orange ink.

"This will never work" she said sighing as she but the bowl in her desk.

"Hinata, can you come here for a second?" her father called.

"Coming Dad!"

**NARUHINA NARUHINA NARUHINA NARUHINA NARUHINA NARUHINA NARUHINA NARUHINA NARUHINA NARUHINA**

"Please Sakura!" Naruto begged the pink haired beauty in front of him.

"No! Naruto, I won't go out with you! Not now not ever!" Sakura yelled. She loved only one, Sasuke Uchiha , the last member of the Uchiha clan. She would not settle for anyone else. Feeling defeated Naruto sulked away.

_'Who am I kidding?_' he thought,_ 'Sakura'll never date a loser like me'_ baring this in mind he decided to head for home. On his way he noticed a fortune teller had set up shop next to a jewelry store.

"Maybe she'll tell me if I have a chance with Sakura", Naruto ran to the stall.

"Welcome, would you like me to read your fortune young man?" the old lady asked.

"Yes I- Granny Tsunade?!" Naruto asked in shock as he got a good look at the woman's face. Sure enough it was the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade!

"Shh! I'll read your palm for free if you don't tell anyone," of her two favorite hobbies skipping out on work was second only to gambling. And lucky for her Naruto's favorite word was free. He presented his palm and she studied it for a moment.

"Hmm… it looks like you should let go of the old and embrace the new." Lady Tsunade was very wise indeed but to Naruto she seemed like a fool , talking about the old and new.

"Huh" he asked scratching his head.

"It means our feelings for someone you've known for a while to change and for you to let a new person in your life." In all her years she'd never read a fortune quite like this.

"Whatever you say Grandma" Naruto walked off feeling more confused than usual. "

Ah young love…."

"Lady Tsunade! There you are!" Shizune shouted from up the street.

"Wait! _**Don't you run from me!"**_

**NARUHINA NARUHINA NARUHINA NARUHINA NARUHINA NARUHINA NARUHINA NARUHINA NARUHINA NARUHINA**

_**The Next Day….** _

"Naruto have you seen Sakura?" Sasuke asked his best friend and partner in crime Naruto Uzamaki.

"Why? You wanna ask her out? " Naruto replied apprehensively. Sasuke may have been his friend but he questioned why Sakura would like a sometimes moody guy like him.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Sasuke was sneering to egg him on. He wasn't seriously thinking about asking Sakura out. Although, something was telling him to annoy his friend that day.

"Like pork ramen I do! Sakura deserves someone better than a jerk like you!"

"Ease off man! Surely _you _could do better than_ **her**._" Sasuke had no ideas where the words were coming from, though it was funny seeing Naruto so frustrated.

"What do you mean?" Naruto yelled "Sakura's perfect!"

"Well she's okay." Sasuke replied coolly.

"Why do you wanna ask her out then?!"

"Because…..umm." Sasuke was getting stuck, he'd run out of responses.

"Well?!" Naruto asked still fuming.

As an answer to his prayers Ino Yamanaka walked past the alleyway.

"Because that cute Ino said no" and with that Sasuke walked away. '

_'Maybe I will ask Ino out'_ he thought as he walked in the direction she had left.

"Yesterday Sakura dumps me now Sasuke bugs me! What is with my teammates?!" Naruto screamed. He stormed off in the direction of the ramen restaurant.

**NARUHINA NARUHINA NARUHINA NARUHINA NARUHINA NARUHINA NARUHINA NARUHINA NARUHINA NARUHINA **

"Umm….excuse me have you seen a blonde haired boy in an orange outfit." Hinata asked the man at the ramen counter.

"Was his hair really pointy?" the man asked.

"Yes." She replied

"Was his outfit also blue?"

"Yes"

"Where his eyes green and was he a Super Saiyan?"

"No. What?!"

"Oh then you're probably looking for Naruto then. He hasn't been here all day, but I'll tell him you where looking for him."

"Thank you" and with that Hinata left the restaurant.

_**Ten minutes later…**_

"Gimme your largest bowl of ramen, old man!" Naruto grumbled as hs stormed into his usual seat. The man began preparing his order while his female assistant looked at him questionably.

"Well you're awfully grumpy today. What's the matter" she asked. She'd always mothered Naruto in her own special way, giving him extra helpings, helping with some of his homework when he went to the Academy, and in cases like this offered advice.

"Where do I start?! First the girl of my dreams won't go out with me and then my best friend who can be such a jerk tells me he wants to date her just 'cause he can't do any better. Plus, a fortune teller said I should forget Sakura and like someone else! What the heck should I do?" Naruto asked in frustration.

"I think you should listen to the fortune teller. That Hinata Hyuuga came looking for you earlier."

* * *

**That's all for this chapter hmmmm what are the pairings so far Naruhina (duh) and anti SasuSaku(oops) and SasuIno(how'd i mess up so bad?!) Oh well so will Hinata's wish come true or will this end badly and painfully for our favorite Hyuuga? Only time (and the nexy chapter) will tell! Please R&R if ya don't mind! PS Sorry for the DBZ gag Naruto remnds me so much of Goku. Hmmm. GokuxChi-Chi Naruto x Sakura!**


End file.
